Where The Heart Is
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Percy is set to make things right...The whole family is set on keeping alive who he feels he still has to make them right too...And only 1 consequence can change the course of this disease...Mentally&physically. "Dad...I'll make it right."
1. Make Right

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this new story! Even though its another story about Arthur...under...saddening circumstances...I had the idea, and had to write it. It takes place long after the last Battle, and this is basically how I think Arthur could have ultimately died. Umm, I'm hopefully going to continue, so hope you all can give me some support and ideas....Though, my biggest accomplishment would be to just again do the best I can do with the gift God gave me, enabling myself to glorify Him with it...and, mainly, that ya'll enjoy it! So, happy reading, and have a great dayy!!!

God bless, please review, leave ideas, tips, and suggestions.

MuchLove,

Sarahhh

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain. Pain, was his worse enemy now. Though he wasn't it pain often, when he was, it was Hell. The fire burning deep in his chest, swelling into his stomach down to his legs, calves, and toes: It killed him. Mentally he could kick himself for the groans, moans, and thrashes...Tis all insitnct though. He was in pain, so it didn't matter what he did. Correct?

No.

Much....Still....Mattered.

Oh, yes....Much, still mattered.

"Arthur? I need you to open your eyes for me..."

"Love?"

"Dad?"

"Mhmmm...Ye....Ye....Yes?"

"Open your eyes, Dad....Open them, wide...." Pale blue eyes emerged from grey eyelids, and Arthur Weasley smiled.

"Goodenoughhhh....?" He slurred, closing his eyes slightly again and grasping Percy's hand.

"Yes, Yes, Father...Perfect...Absolutely perfect."

"Good, I've done something right." Molly smiled, tucking a strand of Arthur's loose, sweaty hair behind his ear.

" Oh, Arthur, you've done a great deal right, love."

"Such as?"

"Our children...Our beautiful children that care so much about you and are just about having heat attacks themselves right now sweetheart."

"Not a heart attack, Molly...No no no....They said its more to do with my lungs correct? Don't kill me for the wrong reasons now."

"Arthur." She sobbed quietly, falling onto his chest. He felt for her head with eyes closed and rubbed her hair and neck up and down, sending chills only he could up and down her spine.

"Molleeeeee.....Mollyyyy......Don't cry.....You know I hate it when you cry."

"I don't think its crying Arthur...its only emotion....I need you love....You know that, Hmhmm?"

"Yes, I do, Molly....I do k..kn...kn....know..." He coughed, violently, repeatedly, and covered his mouth with his hand. Molly rubbed his back sotthingly, then began patting it lightly as he continued his coughing spell for a few moments. Once he settled back in, Percy hugged him tight and sighed.

"I have to go to work, Dad...I got everyday off for three weeks except this one...So, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? I love you, Dad." Arthur smiled and nodded lightly.

"No probleemm shon....I'llloveyou."

"Loveyou more." Percy whispered, walking out the door to the Ward.

"Dad," his mind whispered. "I'm going to make up everything I did you wrong."


	2. You Remember?

"Arthur, do you remember when Bill was born?" Molly asked. It had been a week since Percy's visit and he hadn't come back like he'd said. Arthur lungs were bad, but heart was worse...He'd a stroke three days ago, and he could barely talk or move anything. You could tell he was upset about Percy, he had come home and was now dissapearing again, but the pain in Arthur's eyes when the door to his room opened, and it wasn't his third born, killed him. He tried smiling at Molly's question, but it looked more like a sneer, though Molly understood just fine it was a smile...His face was so contorted, so dropped from its usual happy smiles and laughs.

He opened his mouth to try to say something but he couldn't and he looked at Molly helplessly, moving only his eyes to stare into her's. She took what he was trying to say as a yes though...How could either of them forget when Bill was born though?"

"Well you should love...I'm glad you do...You delivered him for Merlin's sake. You were amazing...I still remember like it was yesterday...I always thought you would be the one to freak out and be scared..and I would have to keep you in check, but it was quite the other way around love..quite....You were there for me, when I was the one a nervous wreck. It was always that way actually, love...you always had to and do hold me together...I need you....I'm so glad God gave you to me." Arthur again tried smiling and this time it looked a tad more so like an upturn on two happy lips. molly smiled big and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, though when she looked into his eyes she regretted only giving him a forehead peck. His eyes were clearly asking her, "Why did you only kiss me on my forehead!? You don't think I'm capable of more? Or now I'm practically handicapped you don't want more?" His eyes searched her and she smiled sadly, sighing and leaning back down, holding both of his cheeks and ever so slightly brushing his lips with hers. The very tip of her tongue felt its wya on his lips for good measure, then she leaned up and smiled. Again he attempted that somewhat failing smile and she chuckled.

"I love you so much Arthur."

He couldn't answer back, but his eyes were more meaningful then any words, and the love that shone in them outweighed the pain.


	3. Talk For Percy

Percy had finally come to again visit his father that Saturday, and Arthur had been more than over-joyed. He couldn't ask for a hug, but he gave his son such a degrading, loving look, as though he was the child, longing for an unspoken means of communication, and Percy had understood immediately. His 3rd born had leaned over to embrace him tightly, and though he couldn't hug back, he wallowed in that hug...feeling it and loving it. Percy let go after a few sacred, silent moments and looked at his father before sititng beside him. He continued to sit there and look over his father and the room, and Arhtur hoped he would begin talking soon...He felt horrible when he couldn't say anything, and it was easier when people made him comfortable, and asked him yes or no questions, or things he could try to mumble out...But no, Percy was making it difficult, though Arthur couldn't help but half-way laugh...

When had Percy never been difficult?

"Dad, do you feel ok?" Finally! Words! Arthur nodded, though it took him awhile to move his head down, then up. Percy stared at him for a few moments before sighing and messing with his father's bedsheet. Arthur could hear him sobbing quietly and it made tears he couldn't wipe away come to his own eyes and fall. Percy began shaking and he looked up at his father, grabbing his hand, seemingly wanting to hold onto him forever.

"Dad, I love you so much...I'm so sorry for how I've acted." Arthur was so moved by the site before him, and he couldn't help but try answering..he knew it was stupid to think he could though; he hand't uttered a word in more than 3 days...But he felt love, regret, thanks, hope, and strength well up inside him and he choked out: "S-s--s-i-its--o-okay." Percy immediately bust into sobs again...his father had talked for the first time in days, seeing as he hand't been able to...and it had been to him. Everyone else had tried, but for once, the only one Arthur talked to was Percy....

And he did not know why.


	4. 23 Minutes

No one else could get him to talk...He was a mute for everyone but his son, and even though it was odd, Percy was quite happy he felt as though he was finally doing something right or at least good for his father. He knew what he'd done in the past was all his fault, so he wasn't even partly trying to take credit for his father's slow but sure recovery, though he felt priveledged to be the only one his father could utter a word to. He went to visit him everyday after work, and today was no different. He was walking up the hall to his father's room though when he found his mother. She was standing by the window that looked into his father's room. She was staring hard at it, though the blinds were shut, and his heart began throbbing in his chest, and he walked faster toward her.

"Mum?" he asked, coming to stand beside her, and staring where she was staring.

"Mum?" he asked again and slowly, she turned to her 3rd born son. She smiled wanly but he didn't take it as a reassuring smile and he stared at her, grabbing her hand tightly in his.

"Mum, what happened?" She replied quietly, and stuffily, as though she'd been crying and yelling.

"Umm, nothing happened...They just were monitoring him, and they found an irregular heartbeat, so they're doing an Ecko right now, and then they might have to do a surgery on his lungs....They wouldn't let me in, while they do the Ecko, so I've been waiting here for 23 minutes now." Percy smiled sadly.

"It'll be ok, Mum...I'm here....I'll wait with you." he replied and she smiled back, wrapping her arms tight around her son.

"Thank-you, Percy." he nodded.

"It's no big deal, Mum..."  
"It is to me...I need you here...and so does your father...and you've been here..." she replied, rubbing his hair from his eyes.

"Thank-you for that, my boy.." He nodded, holding his tears back as they both went back to staring at the closed window. For a while they stood there until they door handle turned, the curtains opened, and they were allowd inside.


End file.
